


养子

by FFFORI



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 男妈妈和养子。是东东子今天想吃的男妈妈，结果我说完发现大方向踩了她的好点但是细节完全不一样。这里发一下我的口嗨。
Kudos: 3





	养子

内敛的社畜男妈妈和养子。男妈妈是大和抚子，结了婚了，老公对他很不尊重的。养子是朋友的小孩，因为朋友搞上了黄赌毒，也不管孩子了，男妈妈看不下去了，再不管的话那个小孩就要死了，就把小孩接过来养了。老公蛮生气的，说自己辛辛苦苦工作现在又要多养一张嘴吃饭，说这个捡来的小孩又不是自己的小孩。小孩是横冲直撞的男孩，性格也是比较恶劣的孩子王，小时候没有人管，后来就被接到男妈妈家里了，但是小时候养成的性格一时半会改不掉。之后男妈妈听说朋友一家死了，带着孩子去吊唁，老公说他没事找事，但是男妈妈拽着养子去商场买了一双白鞋，然后带着穿着整齐的养子去给他亲生父母吊唁。

男妈妈结婚几年生不出小孩，老公是粗鲁的，对男妈妈很横，窝里横，只敢在家里凶。养子是讨厌自己的父亲的，但是他那个时候才小学，父亲远远比他高大，只能看着自己妈妈被父亲推到地上。男妈妈穿着那种中袖连衣裙，没有花纹，颜色也很素，平跟鞋，鞋跟稍微高一点都要被老公骂婊子。男妈妈的手很粗糙，有陈旧的割伤烫伤冻伤，血液循环不畅，手脚冰凉。老公的工作也赚不了什么钱，现在多了一个孩子要养男妈妈也会出去打工，因为还要操持家务就只能找兼职工作，赚不了多少钱。在老公面前低着头，唯唯诺诺的感觉。小破房子面积不大，隔音也不好，男人操妈妈的时候养子什么都能听见，妈妈不敢叫很大声，是啜泣一样的声音，男人活也差劲，看到男妈妈怀不上还会打妈妈，说自己怎么娶了你这么一个倒霉媳妇，家里香火断了怎么办啊，把你休了。其实是老公的问题，但是男妈妈不知道，养子也不知道。

养子初中的时候男人死了，车祸。男妈妈是很震惊的，一瞬间的眩晕，房贷还在还，现在家里的经济支柱倒了，他完全不知道以后该怎么办，扶着养子的肩膀才站稳。但是男人死后男妈妈拿到了一笔保险，可这么些保险钱又不能让他们后半生衣食无忧，房贷等着还，小孩要上学，家里要吃饭，什么都要花钱。男妈妈艰难地找工作，死了老公的，又没什么文化，找不到很高收入的工作。但是他在家里能呼吸了。

养子有一天起床，突然发现妈妈变漂亮了，头发盘起来露出月白色的脖颈，换上了一套淡紫色的短袖连衣裙，嘴唇上涂了无色的唇膏吧，看起来亮晶晶的，脸颊上也有血色了。养子发现自己的妈妈脚步都变得轻快了，对自己更放松了。妈妈手上还戴着婚戒。他现在在小超市当收银员。养子正是叛逆的年纪，小时候就是到处猴的孩子王，初三坐不住了，虽然正值要紧的时候，他一天在晚餐桌上，在椅子上不安分地扭来扭去，跟他妈说自己不想读书了，说妈妈太辛苦了，自己想早点打工。妈妈放下筷子，养子第一次在父亲死后看到妈妈露出这么严肃的表情，但是妈妈很温柔地喊养子过来，养子把脸凑过去，妈妈一个耳光就上来了，妈妈手腕上有银镯子，是妈妈的嫁妆。沉甸甸的银镯子磕破了养子的牙龈，养子被扇了一嘴血。妈妈又捧着养子的脸很严肃地看着养子的眼睛，说一定要读书，你想想你爸，他就没读过书，自己又不想好，现在落下个横死的下场。我也没读过书，才只能嫁给你爸，现在也找不到什么好工作。我攒下钱是给你读书的。你要读书，要走出去看看。养子看着眼里满是悲伤的妈妈，洗心革面了。最后考了一个不错的高中，那个晚上妈妈的样子太鲜明了，但凡养子想要放弃的时候，一闭起眼睛，就会想到自己悲伤的母亲和母亲对自己的寄望。

高中的时候妈妈还在便利店工作，会被男人骚扰，妈妈是寡妇，但是漂亮，三十多岁，还算年轻，也颇有风韵。收银的时候会被男人摸手，会被男人搭讪，经理会解围但是经理也想操寡妇。养子闲下来的时候会给妈妈送中饭，周末，放假的时候。有一次他正好看到妈妈被男人纠缠。养子要打男人之前却被妈妈拦住了，妈妈一只手还被男人拉着。养子已经长得比妈妈高了，但是瘦小的妈妈拦在他面前，手掌按在他的胸口，坚决不允许他打客人。最后还是客人看到人高马大的儿子来了才放开手，妈妈下午没上班了，养子陪他走回家。他想到之前不知道多少次，他的妈妈会被男人这样骚扰，他的妈妈回家却一句话都不说，对他笑，迎他回家，问他在学校辛不辛苦，自己却从来不跟儿子说自己职场遇到的事情。养子再次萌生出了去打工的念头，但是他再次想到了在不算遥远的初中时代，那个晚上妈妈给他的一耳光。他的妈妈说想赚大钱还是得去读书，你现在这个年纪去打工，赚的只是一时的钱。他把妈妈送回家，很自觉地跟妈妈说自己去学校学习了。

高中毕业以后家里的气氛更轻松了，养子跟着妈妈学了麻将，陪邻里凑一个桌子，虽然很少缺人需要养子上，但是养子是做为给大家端茶倒水的。妈妈会摸摸养子的脸笑着说他真懂事，邻里也夸他真是个好儿子。妈妈在洗牌的时候手上的镯子和麻将牌碰撞发出清脆的响声，妈妈露出一大截小臂，在搪瓷茶杯口留下口红印。有位阿姨要休息一会，养子便上去替，在洗牌的时候妈妈的手压到了他的手，妈妈神色如常，养子不动声色。今天却是格外湿热的天气，黑云压城。下午妈妈在阳台上晾衣服，说台风要来了，衣服都干不了。养子会从后面走近然后抱住男妈妈，他比妈妈高壮很多了，把脸埋进男妈妈的脖颈中呼吸带着男妈妈体温的味道。有硫磺皂的味道，有洗衣粉的味道，养子用的也是同一块硫磺皂，同一袋洗衣粉。男妈妈的手放在养子的小臂上，没有推开养子。养子在妈妈的后颈上乱啃，把男妈妈抱进了卧室。他俯视着手臂展开躺在床垫上的妈妈，盘好的头发有一缕散了开来。妈妈轻声说窗户还没关，养子俯下身子去，妈妈抬手环住了他的脖子。男妈妈和老公的结婚照还挂在床头。暴雨终于落下来了，雨点落在芭蕉巨大的叶片上发出极为清脆的响声，打掉了一地红的黄的芭蕉花。


End file.
